


BRI

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: Briana Buckmaster Fan Works [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: (Y/N/N): Your nicknameestablished wife/wife relationship with Briana





	BRI

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N/N): Your nickname  
> established wife/wife relationship with Briana

As you come to, all you can hear is the soft breathing of the body next to you.  
  
You stretch your tired, and achy body, and turn – seeing your wife lying there made you happy.  
  
Her blonde curls fanned over the pillow as she sighed, moving to her side. The sheet slips, revealing she had got in to bed naked, and her round, pert breast was nearly in your face.  
  
Your eyes fall over the flat expanse of her tummy – the flat expanse she had been working on, day in and day out at the gym. A hand goes to her stomach, and you know it’s yours.  
  
She moans at your touch, so you continue – she’s still sleeping. You carefully pull at the sheet until it’s off of her body, and she is naked.  
  
_All the way._  
  
If by some sort of sheer coincidence, her knees part – an invitation for you to do whatever you want.  
  
You pull at the leg closest to you, and soon her nimble leg wraps around your waist, opening her to you more. You lick your pointer finger, slowly dragging the spit-slick digit lightly between her folds.  
  
She tries to move her other leg, attempting to close her legs.  
  
“Ah.” You push her leg open with your foot. “It’s my turn to torture you.”  
  
Her only response was squeezing her leg tightly around your waist.  
  
“Good wife.”  
  
She makes a high keened sigh as one than two, then three fingers push through her tight heat. You knew your wife, so you knew where those right spots were. You’d get her g-spot every time.  
  
And you did.  
  
“(Y/N/N).” Briana whines. She squeezes your hip with her leg, and immediately grabs the back of her other knee.  
  
“What Briana?”  
  
“More. More please.” She begs.  
  
“More?” you laugh. “You are tight, and you have three of my fingers already in you.”  
  
“More baby, I want more.”  
  
“Why should I do that?” you ask with a wicked grin. One eye pops open, and she looks to you.  
  
“Because, you love me ya jerk.” She laughs.  
  
“Well,” you ask as you slowly put in a fourth finger. “Why did you get in to bed naked?”  
  
“You know me, _I sleep better when I’m naked._ ”


End file.
